


[吉恩/格劳苏拉]回想起来的温柔

by The Great Dickie Agency (KarlaZeit)



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/The%20Great%20Dickie%20Agency
Relationships: Jean Otus/Grossular
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[吉恩/格劳苏拉]回想起来的温柔

人是会死的生物。吉恩把手探入年长者的发丛，冷不防被这样的想法攫住。纯白的发丝倾泻在手背，格劳苏拉双目闭合，安歇在吉恩身旁，单是静默不动地存在着，就能让金发的年轻人心生安定。然而这样的陪伴，终究也会结束。吉恩揽过格劳苏拉腰身，轻轻发问：“您可曾想过死后的事？”

格劳苏拉动了动唇，像是无声在说：“葬在山岗上。”

他们一同走过十三个大区，包括宣告独立的鲜花盛开之地。利利乌姆家族动过暗杀的心思，不过，筹码押下去意义不大，逞一时之快，失掉风度名誉。实际吉恩和格劳苏拉，与其说是掌握实权的监察部门核心人物，不若两位闲散观光客，逛逛吃吃，拍照则有专业摄影的巧克力爱好者暨私人护卫尼诺负责。吉恩的香烟似乎从没断过，照这样抽下去，保不准三年之内肺叶就熏成了焦炭。尼诺漫不经意藏起火机，结果吉恩又从衣袋翻出了备用的一枚，“咔”地一声点燃烟卷。

格劳苏拉对于小辈如何消磨生命并不热心，他遥远地瞭望礁石与海岬：“传说海外有长生不死的仙药。人吃了会变成妖怪。”

“那大概会非常无聊。”吉恩缠绵地喷出烟云，“不死者和必死之人的罗曼史，印象里从来没有好的结局。”

格劳苏拉紧了紧鲜艳的彩条披肩：“罗曼史？你很有闲情逸致。”

吉恩歪过头，云遮雾绕地微笑着，同格劳苏拉碰碰鼻子：“嗯，想回去了。”

言外之意是，请让我好好爱你。妹妹不在的公费假期，整天和名誉上司混在一起。老友尼诺不留情面指出吉恩眼下的灰色凹陷，紧接着被吉恩推到面前的切片苹果馅饼堵住了嘴。“你还是老样子。”吉恩的表情和高中时一样，淡淡地疏远，又带有某种易碎的精致美感，似有若无地释放光晕，“我还是不懂怎样让你选择过一种独立的人生，不再受到多瓦家族的血咒绑缚。”

没有任何空洞的承诺，尼诺只是看着吉恩，透过眼镜和取景器，然后在恰当时刻按下快门。洗出来的相片，固定住吉恩发呆的侧脸。格劳苏拉把它立在床头小桌，吉恩正漱了口，擦干水，从背后钻进床榻，吻他的脊背。从这个角度切实攻入，即便是上了年纪的人，感觉也来得很快。格劳苏拉有意掩藏身前的状况，吉恩架开他的手腕，握住半抬头的物事，配合进击的强度，不紧不慢，逼出格劳苏拉喉底的震颤。

拥抱后身体格外温暖，像陷在马鹿的腹毛，沉入篝火熄灭后巨大的灰堆。以后他们要这样葬在山头，灰烬撒在树根周围，紧挨着彼此，不设标识和墓碑。我是因为您才活到了现在，吉恩的眼睛这样诉说，您的手放在我肩上，刹那间挥散了我失去家人的悲怆、茫然、惶惑不安。所以我发下心愿，要离您再近一点。打那天起，您一直没离开过我。只要愿意，我随时都能回想起您所有的样子。

他咬了咬格劳苏拉柔白的发梢。年长者用手掌将他的金发耙到额上。“再来一回吧，”格劳苏拉把低吟的风吹进吉恩耳中，“刚才收尾的节奏，我很享受……年轻人的心脏，野鹿似的莽撞。我想好好感受……有劳，多谢你的款待。”


End file.
